Dragon Flyers
|Source = Franchise}} The Dragon Flyers are a group of Dragon Hunters and a part of Drago's Army who fly on the back of Dragons. Unlike the Dragon Riders they force the Dragons to fly where they want and to shoot at targets. The Dragon Flyers use Singetails to carry out their missions. History ''Attack on the Chiefs'' Following Drago's attack on a meeting of chiefs to discuss the dragon scourge they all faced, Krogan gave Drago a Rumblehorn to ride in order to make his escape. Only Stoick survived the attack and saw this massive tragedy. ''Fighting the Dragon Riders Following the apparent demise of the Dragon Hunters' Chieftain Viggo Grimborn, Krogan took over the hunters. With them he captured several Singetails using a captured Death Song to immobilize them. After forging an alliance with Viggo Grimborn, Krogan led his fellow Dragon Flyers in attacking Dragon's Edge. His flyers were able to force Hiccup and his riders to retreat to Caldera Cay. The Dragon Flyers then attacked Caldera Cay and forced the riders to retreat back to Berk. Figuring the Flyers would be still be in suit, Stoick had the people of Berk get ready to defend their island. He then had Berk prepare its fleet to retake the Edge for his son and the other Riders. Hiccup and Berk's Auxiliary team managed to dismount the Flyers, allowing the Dragons to fly to freedom and the Flyers with much fewer dragons under their control. Krogan met Heather at the Northern Markets with some of his Flyers, in hopes of getting to Windshear, and use the dragon as hostage in place for the lens. The exchange was a success, and it was revealed that Johann was the true mastermind of the entire conflict. Race for the King of Dragons It is revealed that the main goal of the Dragon Flyers is to find the King of Dragons, and uses it to control every dragon in the world. To find it, they must find certain lenses hidden throughout the archipelago in order to uncover its location. The Dragon Flyers attempted to invade Berk and claim a lens that may be hidden there, only to be thwarted by the Dragon Riders. They eventually managed to acquire a lens that is attached to an Armorwing that they incapacitated. It is soon revealed that the Dragon Flyers had a breeding program for their captured Singetails, only to have it put to an end by the Dragon Riders. At some point, the Dragon Flyers set up an ambush for Stoick the Vast, successfully injuring him and his dragon Skullcrusher. Before they could finish the job, Gobber, Spitelout, Gustav, and their dragons arrived just in time to rescue their chieftain. Not long after, the Dragon Flyers attacked Vanaheim and were unsuccessful in acquiring a lens that was stashed in the hut of Oswald the Agreeable. This failure was made up when Johann acquired the lens that was in the possession of Gruffnut Thorston. When they have all that they need, the Dragon Flyers journeyed to Dramillion Island to capture the Titan Wing Dramillion that resides there. The Dragon Flyers then left the Titan Wing to die in the ocean when they discovered the location of the King of Dragons: Berserker Island. Due to the power of the King of Dragons, the Dragon Flyers were unable to directly attack Berserker Tribe, and were forced to remain around the outskirts of the island. The Dragon Flyers and Hunters were slowly overpowering the Dragon Riders and their allies, only to be defeated when hundreds of wild dragons were summoned to defend Berserker Island. Abilities and Skills Because of Krogan’s knowledge of dragons, the Dragon Flyers benefit from his methods of ‘training’ dragons, so that they’re obedient to there every word. As well as this, they are trained specifically in air-to-air combat. *'Dragon Training and Riding:' The Dragon Flyers use very similar methods, like Krogan’s, to ‘train’ their dragons (usually subjugation), thus making there dragons fairly obedient to there command. The Dragon Flyers are also competent Flyers, as they gave the Riders a hard time, and yet they had such a short time between their formation to battling the Riders. *'Battle Skills:''' The Dragon Flyers are a formidable fighting force, as they have managed to keep the Riders on the run without losing any Singetails or Flyers. They’ve also taken advantage of their Singetails fighting potential, making it a challenge for the Riders to win a fight against them. Allies *Drago Bludvist *Johann *Dragon Hunters Enemies *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Astrid Hofferson *Fishlegs Ingerman *Snotlout Jorgenson *Tuffnut Thorston *Ruffnut Thorston *Heather *Dagur the Deranged *Stoick the Vast *Gobber the Belch *Spitelout Jorgenson *Gothi *Gustav Larson *Bucket *Mulch *Viggo Grimborn Trivia *Several of the Flyers have tattoos on their arms that resemble the symbol on Krogan's belt, cape pin and Eret's branding. **This mark is the symbol of Drago Bludvist, symbolizing their allegiance with him. Site Navigation Category:Tribes Category:Franchise Tribes Category:Krogan Category:Villains Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge